Arisen My Senses (song)
|PS = |album = Utopia |previous = - |next = Blissing Me }} "Arisen My Senses" is a song by Björk from her tenth studio album, ''Utopia''. It was released as the third official single from the album. Background "Arisen My Senses" is the opening track on Utopia. In an interview with Fact Magazine to promote the album, Björk revealed that "Arisen My Senses" was the starting point of the whole record and literally "the first song we did," the "we" referring to herself and Arca, Utopia's co-writer and producer. She looped a brief sample from a DIS Magazine exclusive mix-tape Arca made in 2011 called Baron Foyel, specifically the track "Little Now A Lot". The first song we did was the first song on the album My Senses’. I actually found a loop of a mixtape or a SoundCloud thing that Arca had done three years prior. I just thought it was the most happiest firework that he’d ever done. I didn’t tell him about it – I just sampled it, sang it to him and he just exploded, you know? I wasn’t really conscious of what I was doing. I was reaching for the most euphoric, antigravity moment that he’d done, and then I exaggerated that by looping it and writing a harp arrangement around it and singing on top of it these ecstatic lyrics. After we’d taken the saddest coordinates of each other and combined them into Vulnicura, we were doing the opposite now. And that was kinda the starting point.Factmag.com. "Björk's constellation in the clouds" (November 24, 2017) Björk said in another interview that this song was "an optimist rebellion" against the sad melodies from her previous album. Looking back now, the melodies on Vulnicura are very sad, and there’s short spaces between the notes. It’s kind of paralyzed. The first song I wrote on this album, the opening song, “Arisen My Senses,” is the opposite. The melody’s like a constellation in the sky. It’s almost like an optimist rebellion against the normal narrative melody. There’s not one melody. It’s like five melodies. I really loved that.Geffen, Sasha (November 16, 2017). "Björk Is Full of Love Again". Pitchfork The song opens with a birdsong from a New World bird called Montezuma oropendola. Music video "Arisen My Senses" was the 4th music video released for Utopia. It depicts Björk's rebirth with "the singer emerging from a womb, before entering a fantasy world as a fiery, feathered, winged creature" and has been described as "artfully disturbing". The video was made in close collaboration between Björk, director Jesse Kanda, with whom the Icelandic singer had collaborated with on the 2015 VR music video for "Mouth Mantra", and Arca. The video was presented by WeTransfer and debuted on their site on 18 December 2017, several months before the release of the single remix EP. It was described as "her hottest (music video) to date" by Paste Magazine but Arca's appearance in the video was criticised by her fanbase. Both Björk and Arca addressed the controversy, with Arca writing on Twitter: so many comments from ppl saying i should stay away from björk, ruined the arisen video by appearing or whatever .. when i’ve clicked thru to ur profiles i’ve only found faces that look sweet, soft body language and tender eyed selfies! to you: i send a soft kiss back ✨�� rlyStereogum (December 19, 2017). "Björk Addresses Fans Who Are Upset That Arca Is In Her New Video" Björk replied by saying: I am soooo grateful Arca agreed to appear in “arisen my senses” video. I insisted on this since his part in song is bigger than usual of the songs that my videos are made of. This is something I insisted of Mark Bell as well for “declare independence” video for the same reasons, which I am now forever thrilled I did. I am surprised why some of my fans have a difficulty with this. I wonder why and ask them to be open minded to the complexities of musical union between generations and different sexual orientations. Making this video with Jesse Kanda was a precious signage for us to recognise collaborations across all those. Music wins! Happy winter solstice!https://twitter.com/bjork/status/942893175286452224 Lyrics Reference Category:Songs Category:Utopia songs Category:Utopia singles Category:Music videos